User talk:IceBite
~Swordbearer That Devious Club Will you lz join??? Color I put you in cyan (light blue), plz tell me if you want a diff color. Order of MOCS and Stories Do you wanna join the Order of MOCS and Stories? Legends of the Order of Mata Nui Do you wanna write a chapter in Legends of the Order of Mata Nui? Answer Sure. Might take me a while to think of one, but when I do, I'll do my best to make it good. Pyroketox's Discover I liked the chapter. Thanks for writing it. Legend of the Hau Will you please write a chapter??? --[[That Devious Club|'That']] [[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|'Devil']] [[User:ThatDevilGuy|'Guy']] 05:50, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Your Chapter You will write chapter 2. If that's ok with you. i will tell you what to write about soon. --[[That Devious Club|'That']] [[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|'Devil']] [[User:ThatDevilGuy|'Guy']] 00:13, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Order of the Great Collectors Sure you can join! Thank you for leaving your message! The Order of the Bionicle Overlords You are invited to join The Order of the Bionicle Overlords, click the link above to see Overlord sign up process.Toa1xander 21:50, 10 May 2009 (UTC) P.S. Collector1, Pokermask, Abc8920 and Ids5821 have joined. P.S.S. Ask them yourself if you don't believe me. THIS IS YOUR LEADER HELLO. YOUR ASSIGNMENT IS TO WRITE ASTORY ABOUT ONE OF YOUR CHARACTERS TEAMING UP WITH ONE OF MINE. THIS MESSAGE WILL SELF DESTRUCT IN T-10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1.Toa1xander 00:19, 12 May 2009 (UTC) ASSIGNMENT Hello. I'm Toa1xander, your leader. I have an assignment for you and well, everyone for the group. Write a chapter for The Battle For The Blade! Do you accept?Toa1xander 01:22, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Demons from Hell III I could finish the chapter for you if it's alright. Sure Adding your own characters is fine with me. Done Now it's done. It's not the best but anyway. Survival of the Fittest It's 72 characters now. Shall we start? Anyway, do you like my new sig? PLEASE Start!--Odst grievous 18:26, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Thanks Nice to know. --Odst grievous 22:52, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Can I? Can I write the prolouge?(for survival) If so i can start tommorrow(north american time)--Odst grievous 22:55, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Uhh Uhh. Im planing on making a story about three toa,Only one of mine is good enough. so can i use feanor? You can leave an answer on my talk page.--Odst grievous 12:38, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Ok Doesnt matter to me. thanks for letting me use feanor(Is it Fee-nor,or Fay-a-nor?)--Odst grievous 19:08, 30 May 2009 (UTC) You like? The story im using Feanor in is going to be called saga of insanity. You like the name?It takes place in the alternate bara magna vezon is in during that story serial. Anyway you want to write a chapter?--Odst grievous 14:06, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Re:feanor Th ank you--Odst grievous 00:39, 1 June 2009 (UTC) If If you want to talk to Toa1Xander, know that he corrently has a new account called "Ansem the Awmesome". SOTF Episode 3 Can I write the thrid chapter of episode 3 or was it only the prologue I would write? Where is me? Can my mocs make an appearance in survival soon? Also,when can i write an Episode?--Odst grievous 21:01, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Can I? Can I write a chapter of SOFT? Check it I've already posted the chapter. LOOK! I've written my chapter. take a look!--Odst grievous 22:45, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Um... Hey am I only allowed to write only one chapter of SOTF? If so, Nui Crap. --Odst grievous 23:29, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Re:SOTF So which one can I write? The next one?--Odst grievous 12:40, 7 June 2009 (UTC)